No hay refugio invisible
by smile.in.love
Summary: ¿Cómo volver? Una gran pregunta. Ésta, sin duda, el corazón de John no se la esperaba.


**NO HAY REFUGIO INVISIBLE**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, ****hijodelcapitan!**

**Sé que fue hace un tiempo, perdón. Y, después de mucho pensar… ¡Espero que os guste!**

La bañera. Quizá, la que más le comprendía. Podía estar en ella por horas y nunca se quejaba. Podía dejarse hundir en su fondo una y otra y otra vez, pero nada cambiaba. Era una bañera, no magia.

Quisiera poder borrarlo todo con esa agua que rebosa por el borde. Quisiera tantas cosas que no puede tener…

Cuando volvió de Afganistán se sentía solo. Luego apareció Sherlock y ese sentimiento desapareció por completo, aunque fuera de aquella manera. Pero Sherlock murió y parte de él, una gran parte, murió con él.

Al tiempo se encontró con Mary, pero ella, aun no siendo Sherlock, tuvo el mismo fin. Y ahora volvía a estar solo, solo en esa bañera que hacía las veces de confesora y otras silenciaba sus lágrimas de puro dolor.

Mentiría si en más de una ocasión no pensó en quedarse bajo el agua, viendo la realidad a través de un prisma que, conociendo su pasado, le brindaba un futuro lejos de todo mal. Pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. Siempre había algo que le hacía volver a salir y respirar; un deseo, una esperanza, una sombra extraña como la que acababa de pasar… _Delirios_, pensó.

_No hay mayor ilusión que la que puede albergar el corazón, ni mayor engaño que el propio_, discutía con él mismo.

Era hora de dar un paseo, uno que no acabara en la orilla del río, como la última vez. Uno que le ofreciera una solución sin poder echarse atrás. Pero de eso no hay por las calles, ¿verdad?

Caminó varias horas y muchos kilómetros. Cansado de todo en general y nada en particular volvió a casa. Ni siquiera Mrs. Hudson le esperaría. Estaba en casa de alguien que estaba demasiado cansado para escuchar cuando se lo dijo hace unos días. Así que volvía a estar temporalmente solo.

Volvería a su bañera, a su irrealidad, a su dosis de cobardía en pro de un mal mayor; la añoranza de Sherlock.

Llegó a casa, abrió la puerta principal y subió las escaleras rumbo al baño. Entró al salón, algo le llamaba desde dentro, algo primordial, más necesario incluso que la bañera y el líquido elemento. Y todo fue oscuridad.

Despertó en el hospital cubierto de cables y él estaba ahí. El mismo que vestía abrigo largo, rizos negros, piel blanca y ojos azul mar. El mismo que se hallaba en el salón de su casa. Él estaba ahí, y no había cambiado nada.

Quiso hablar, gritar, golpearle y luego, tal vez abrazarle, puede que en otro orden. Pero, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de llevarse algún cable por el camino y…, mejor no. Mejor no. Estaba ahí, sin poder hacer nada y queriéndolo hacer todo a la vez. Un médico que no conocía entró sin avisar, demasiado feliz para ser alguien con muchos pacientes a su espalda.

— Buenos días, John. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Me alegro de que haya despertado. Bueno, sus constantes están bien y pronto le daremos el alta. Pero no lo olvide, ha tenido un amago de infarto. Si no hubiera sido por este caballero que le trajo tan rápido su pronóstico no sería tan favorable. Así que, agradézcaselo. Invítele a comer o algo. Le ha salvado la vida—. Y cuando consideró que ya había hablado suficiente por ese día y por muchos más, se despidió con un _Hasta luego_ sonriente y cerró la puerta tras él.

John volvió a mirar a ese hombre al que, al parecer, tanto le debía. Y él le tomó la mano. El doctor ya le debía bastante como para seguir sumando y ahora la mano. Se estaba aprovechando claramente de su falta de movilidad. Pero todo era cierto, sin él, su vida habría acabado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aunque salvarle de su propio susto…, quedaría como neutro, cero. Comenzar de nuevo. Esa idea gustó a John.

El sujeto, como bien había predicho el doctor de la cama, se estaba aprovechando. Besó su mano y, justo después, sus labios. Incluso lo aclaró, por si quedaba alguna duda.

— Sí, John, me estoy aprovechando. Sé que no recibiré precisamente caricias cuando puedas volver a moverte—. Y no era tonto, nunca lo había sido. Pero las cosas cambian, aunque él, desde que le conoció, no hubiera cambiado ni una esquina de sus sentimientos.

**o.o.o**

¡Cuántos, cuántos cumpleaños!

Y ahora sigo con más. Perdón si me retraso, de verdad.

Gracias por leer y, ¿por qué no un review,

ustedes que hacen que escribir sea un placer?


End file.
